Wolf VS Machine
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Man up mode activated... I won't lie to you, you're going to die... Robots attack in 3... 2... 1...
1. Mountain Town

The scene turns from black to a mountain. It then turns to a waterfall as the scene pans to the Jasper Park sign.

As this happens, a song starts to play. Humphrey comes out of his den and starts to sing.

"There's a bunch of birds in the sky. And some deer's just went running by." He sang as deer ran by. Humphrey then comes across a log with snow on it.

He picks up the snow and throws it above as he sings this next bit.

"Oh, the snow's pure and white on the earth rich and brown. Just another Sunday morning in my quiet mountain town!"

Every wolf came out of their dens as Humphrey was at the Jasper Park sign. They waved at Humphrey as Humphrey walked through the forest with everyone's smiling faces.

"The sun is shining and the grass is green, under the 3 feet of the snow I mean. This is a day when it's hard to wear a frooowwwwn! All the happy people stop to say hello!"

"Get out of my way!" A wolf said as he pushed Humphrey away. He was in a hurry for something.

"Even though the temperature's low. It's a perfect Sunday morning in my quiet little mountain town!" Humphrey then used his vortex manipulator to visit his mom in space.

He was there in her office as she greeted him.

"Well good morning sweet-pea!"

"Hi mom…. I just wanted to know if I can see the Alignment of Exodor."

"Exodor?"

"Yeah! This is going to be the best."

"Well, alright, but be back for supper."

"Thanks Mom!" He then left as he walked Kate's den.

"Oh what a picture perfect child, just like Jesus, he's tender and mild. He'd a wear a smile while he wore a thorny croooooowwwn!"

Humphrey skipped to Kate's den as she continued to sing. "What an angel with a heart so sweet and sure and a mind so open and pure. Thank god we live in this quiet redneck mountain town!"

"Kate, wake up!" Humphrey said as he knocked on the den's entrance. Kate was getting ready for the day as she fixed her hair.

"Coming!" Kate said as she met with Humphrey outside.

"The Alignment of Exodor is out, you want to come?"

"Of course. Just let us check on Claudette."

"You can see your breath hanging in the air, you see homeless people," They hopped over a homeless wolf. "But you just don't care. It's a sea of smiles in which we'd be glad to drown!"

Humphrey and Kate skipped over to a group of wolves at the Moonlight Howl.

"Don't ya know it's a perfect winter's day?! And I'm very glad that I can say..." Kate sang.

"That's right! It's Sunday morning…" Every wolf at the Moonlight Howl began to sing too. "In our quiet little white-bred, redneck mountain town!"

Saul and Claudette were in Aaron and Hutch's den with Sebastian. Saul and Claudette were playing with Sebastian as Aaron and Hutch were talking.

"Hey, Aaron and Hutch!" They looked over and saw the two.

"Oh hey guys."

"Want to see the Alignment of Exodor?"

"Oh, hell yes!"

"Sebastian, watch our children!" Humphrey said. The four then skipped out of the den as the tune changed to a darker one. Sebastian started to sing.

"Look at those frail and fragile wolves, it really gets me down. The world is such a rotten place and city life's a complete disgrace. That's why I moved to this redneck quiet mountain town!"

He sang as the two children looked at him in confusion. What did he have to worry about?

"Off to the Exodor we shall go, where we learn everything that we know. Because time travel teaches us what our parents don't have time to say!" Everyone sang as they were transported to the Alignment of Exodor.

It was a on a little planet that supported life of all kinds. It had oxygen so they were able to breathe.

They were at the counter where an alien was behind it. He looked at the four wolves with a smile.

"And this Alignment gonna make our lives complete, because time travel is sweet…" Everyone sang.

"Super sweet…" Aaron sang.

"Thank God we live in a quiet little…"

"Red-neck…" Humphrey sang.

"Po-dunk…" Kate sang.

"White-trash…" Hutch sang.

"Kick-Ass!" Aaron shouted.

"U...S...A!" Everyone sang.

"Can I have 4 tickets for the Alignment of Exodor please?" Humphrey asked.

"NO!" The clerk said.


	2. The Attack is Coming

"What do you mean no?" Humphrey asked the alien.

"You can't because you aren't from this planet." The alien informed them.

"What?! We've been waiting forever for this!" Aaron shouted as he didn't like to use his indoor voice.

"You have to be on this planet to watch it. I'm sorry."

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Hutch cursed. He wasn't pleased at this. No one was. The gang looked away and started to walk away.

"After all that singing!" Aaron shouted again. The guys were not happy at all. The Alignment of Exodor was their only chance of seeing anything of this magnitude.

It was one in one chance to see 17 planets align in perfect unison. They even could go straight through the planets to have a better experience.

"What a bust…" Humphrey said as he thought for a second.

"What if we wore a disguise?" He asked the gang.

"Why don't we just pay a homeless guy to get us in?" Aaron suggested.

"No… that's too close to South Park… Well, we can just go home."

Everyone was disappointed at this. They really wanted to see this Alignment. They then teleported to Jasper Park. They landed at the Jasper Park sign.

They then walked through the forest and then to Aaron's den. They needed to do something. They were so bored.

When they got to Aaron's den, they found clothes and a suitcase around Aaron's den.

"What the hell?" Humphrey said as they got closer. They looked inside the den and found Sebastian talking to someone. The person had beige fur.

"Is that?" Kate started but was interrupted by Aaron.

"Claudette?" Aaron said as she turned. It was Claudette! What was she doing here? She left to do other things.

"Claudette? But I'm Claudette…" The smaller Claudette asked as she went to Humphrey.

"She has the same name as me!" She then looked at her.

"And she looks like you." Saul said.

"She does! What does this mean? Is she my twin?" Claudette asked.

"No, she is you." Humphrey said. Claudette laughed as she saw her younger self's jaw drop.

"No way! I have a future! That's so cool!" She then looked at her and went around her older self. "I can't believe it."

"Can I have a future me, daddy?" Saul asked Aaron. Aaron looked at him and shook his head.

"No… Claudette can I speak to you? Privately." She then complied as Aaron and she went outside.

"Humphrey… I have a bad feeling about this…" Kate told him. "Remember the conversation we had with Claudette before she left…"

"No…"

"Remember…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_The attack is a deadly thing that Aaron is going to face."_

"_What attack is it?" Humphrey asked, scratching his head._

"_I heard Death say that Aaron will face a mysterious woman…"_

"_That's you…" Kate said pointing to Claudette._

"_Then he said he will face his death…"_

"_He handled that pretty well." Humphrey said._

"_Then the attack. Could this attack be that bad? Even worse than his death?"_

"_I believe so…" Claudette told them. "I can't tell you that much about it. I can only help you fight it."_

_**End of flashback…**_

Humphrey gulped. He remembered now. He looked up and saw a blue carrier tank with black antennae's on it. He then saw it.

He looked at it in confusion. "Have you guys noticed those tanks in the distance?" Humphrey asked.

Everyone, including Sebastian, Claudette, and Saul, saw what it was. They didn't want to believe it, but it was there.


	3. Poker Face

"Claudette… remember what you said as you left?"

"Yes… And that's why I'm here. To kick some ass."

"But this is going to be dangerous. You know that is might be our final battle."

"Yes, I do." Claudette said as she touched Aaron's face. "You're important to me…"

Aaron put on a serious face. "Let's do this…"

Everyone in the den went outside and looked up at the tank that was there.

"What are you guys doing?" Claudette asked. Humphrey pointed and they looked at the tank.

Aaron and Claudette saw the tank. They gasped as they saw it. It was the carrier tank that everyone had been seeing.

Wolves had either disregard the tanks as nothing to do with them or they were too busy with other things in their lives to notice.

Tony and Eve looked up and saw it. They saw the tank in its entirety. So did Stacy and Jake. And then came many other wolves in Jasper Park.

But it wasn't just wolves that saw it.

"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please

Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)."

Dr. Jack sung as he was playing his guitar. Mr. Jones was playing the drums. They were rocking out in their house that was not too far from Jasper Park.

"Love game intuitions play the cards with Spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart…"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh." Both of them sang. Dr. Jack did a split as Mr. Jones hit the drums as hard he could.

"I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot; show him what I've got." Dr. Jack did another split and yelled out the next part.

"Can't read my, Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face! (She's got me like nobody!) Can't read my, Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face! (She's got me like nobody!)"

"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face. (Mum mum mum mah). P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face. (Mum mum mum mah)." He did a guitar solo as he swirled around his guitar and stopped when Mr. Jones stopped.

"Yeah, why stop? We were rocking out!" Dr. Jack said as he took his guitar of his body and placed it on the stand.

"Hey, Dr. Jack…" Mr. Jones said looking out of the window. "Do you see this?"

"What is it?" Dr. Jack asked as he was unplugging in his guitar from an outlet.

"It's like a tank… a carrier tank…" Mr. Jones said as he turned from the window and to Dr. Jack. Dr. Jack looked outside.

"Hey, a tank…" He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Should we call someone about this?"

"Nah. We don't want to have the police hate us again." Dr. Jack said turning.

"Wait, what's this guy doing?" Mr. Jones asked. He saw a man place a flyer on a tree that was next to their place.

"What is it? Is that man pooping in our yard again?" Dr. Jack asked angrily. He looked out and saw the man placing the flyer on the tree.

They went outside and saw the flyer. It read as followed, _"This place is condemned due to traces of robots here. This is going to become a raccoon sanctuary…"_

"Traces of robots?" Dr. Jack asked. A knock was heard at the door. They went to the front of the house and were stopped by Dr. Jack.

"Let me handle this…" He said as he opened the door and the two saw three men in business suits.

"Is this "Dr. Jacket"?"

"No, but go on…"

"Oh, well, we have to condemn this house. There are traces of robots here and we can't let you live here anymore…"

"Robots? What does that mean?" Dr. Jack asked, clearly in anger. "We have no robots here…"

"We found a robotic head in your yard by a person who wants to remain anonymous…"

"Damn it! Kyle!" He yelled out as he pushed the men away as the man, Kyle, was behind his window looking at them.

When he noticed that Dr. Jack was yelling at him, he closed the window drapes.

"Look, he poops in my yard…. Go condemn his house!"

"No, we have to condemn this house."

"Why are doing this?" Mr. Jones asked. "Why aren't you doing something about that tank in the forest…"

"Tank? What tank?" One man asked harshly. "Where?!" Mr. Jones pointed to the where the tank was.

One man took out a walkie-talkie. "We found the tank!" He said. "We can move in."

The three men then left. One of them then came back. "We're still condemning this house."

"God damn it!" Dr. Jack yelled as he punched the wall. He then looked up.

"Shut up Kyle!" He yelled out as he saw Kyle laughing at him.


	4. Mann Vs Machine

"You guys come back!" Aaron told the gang. The gang consisted of Humphrey, Hutch, Kate, and Claudette.

"We have to find out what this is!" Humphrey said as they went closer to the tank.

"But…" Aaron started when he was interrupted by an armored truck that drove by. It has a big truck that had a camouflage on it.

Three more trucks like this one came from behind the gang and they jumped out the way. They can only look as they see a helicopter flying through the air.

Many of the Canadian S.W.A.T. team were in the trucks and were ready to open fire.

The gang followed them as they went up the mountain and into where the tank was. They were mesmerized at how large this tank was. It was larger than what they saw below.

It was twice the size of the white house and twice as wide. The men came out of the cars and pointed their guns at the tank.

An officer by the name of Captain Tweak came out of the truck and spoke through a megaphone.

"You have three minutes to exit the tank before we open fire." He simply said. No response.

"Who could be in there?" Humphrey asked. Everyone shrugged. A small door leading inside the tank opened and someone that the wolves or the officers couldn't make out.

"Hello! Finally, someone…" He told someone in the gang of officers. "Are you the owner of this tank?" He asked with his megaphone on high.

A news reporter then came from behind the gang as they hid in the bushes. There was a camera crew with him and they were doing a report on the tank that appeared here.

"Tom, I'm here in the Canadian forest where officials have said that the tank containing what appears to be an army of robots. We have reason to conclude that this might be a hoax."

The being didn't move, but just stood there. Kate then looked even closer and gasped.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked. Kate stammered a little before speaking.

"I-I-I-I t-think that's…" She gulped in fear. "Dr. Jack…"

"Dr. Jack?!" Aaron shouted. Everyone shushed him as they didn't want the officers or news crew to notice them.

"How can it be him?" Aaron whispered. Much better than the yelling.

"I don't think that's him…" Humphrey said looking closer. "It can't be him. There's no way…"

"I think it's him!" Kate half-whispered/half-yelled.

"Why would Dr. Jack steal a carrier tank?" Humphrey asked.

"Because that's not Dr. Jack…" Aaron said as the being went in closer to the officers and the gang.

It was Dr. Jack but there was something…. off. It was a robot! A robotic version of Dr. Jack at least. It held something in its hands.

"He's got a sniper rifle! Shoot!" An officer yelled out. Captain Tweak then realized what he said.

"No, don't!" He was too late. They started to shoot and the robotic Dr. Jack fell down.

Humphrey then noticed something that spilled out of the robot. "Is that…"

Captain Tweak was angered by the officer's reaction to shoot the robot. He didn't like it one bit.

"You!" He pointed to the officer that told them to shoot it. "You're fired! As for the rest of you…"

A beeping noise was heard as they turned to the tank. The tank started to open.

It revealed many robots ranging from the people who lived in the houses down the way to the wolves who lived in the dens.

"Don't shoot!" The captain yelled out.

Just then, the robots started to shoot at them. Some had grenade launchers, sniper rifles, and basically any gun they could have.

The gang looked in horror as this happened. "Holy shit!" Aaron said as they ran away from this carnage.

"Tom! The Canadian S.W.A.T. team is being gunned down by what appears to be robots! I'm going to try and take a closer look…"

"Hey, you're on your own…" The camera men and boom mike operators said as they dropped their equipment and ran.

The gang then passed over the equipment, even more important the camera.

They left as the robots had finished destroying the Canadian S.W.A.T. team. They then went back into the carrier tank.

The tank closed its door and that was it. For now…


	5. Shut It Kyle!

The gang made their way back to Jasper. They were all exhausted from running. They went into Aaron's den.

"What the fuck was that?!" Aaron yelled.

"Um…" Humphrey then noticed the two children that were sitting there in front of Sebastian.

"Oh, sorry…" Aaron apologized.

"What did you say, Uncle Aaron?" Claudette asked as she wasn't paying attention to them. Claudette, Saul, and Sebastian were watching Aaron's television.

"Where were you daddy?" Saul asked.

"Why are you watching TV?" Aaron questioned. "And my TV out of all things…" Aaron complained. People were always taking his stuff.

"We need to get out of here…" Kate said with a panicked look on her face.

"Hey, look you're on the news…" Sebastian said as he pointed to the TV. The gang looked at the screen.

"_We were going to show you guys what was in the tank, but our camera men and reporter haven't shown up… all we could find was this…Now this is not for the easily disgusted so get the children out before seeing this."_

The gang then saw a clip of the carnage that happened up in the mountain. Claudette and Saul's eyes were covered by Humphrey and Aaron.

They were right to cover their eyes. This wasn't for the small. Sebastian almost fainted at seeing this.

They then saw the gang ran past the camera and the clip ended there.

"_We believe these wolves had something to do with what happened here. It's the only explanation. Wait… I'm getting word that the Canadian army is looking for these wolves right now. Well, I for one can say I'm delighted for these vicious wolves for getting their comeuppance. Now we go back to Charlie with cooking…."_

"We're innocent!" Humphrey yelled. Aaron and Hutch hugged as this was the end.

"We're fucked…" Kate said. She then realized what she said and covered her mouth. But neither Claudette nor Saul cared about her foul language.

"What's going to happen to you guys?" Claudette asked in a whimpering tone. She was on the verge of crying. She didn't want to lose her family.

"Don't worry… we're fighting this…" Humphrey told her. Aaron, Hutch and Kate were shocked at this.

"How?!" They asked harshly. Humphrey then explained.

"It's simple. We go into that carrier tank and flush out whoever we need to get them to confess to the killings and have them arrested."

"How are we even going to get in?" Aaron asked.

"We'll find a way… oh, we'll find a way. In the meantime, you two are going to be staying with Tony and Eve. Sebastian, we need you too."

Sebastian gasped. "You need me?" He asked innocently. Humphrey nodded. Sebastian gasped again and hugged him.

"Ok, getting a little weird…" Humphrey said as he tried to get him off of himself.

Sebastian then did get off of Humphrey and slightly blushed. "Sorry…" 

Claudette and Saul followed Claudette out of the den and to Tony and Eve's den. Meanwhile, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones were walking through the forest drinking vodka.

"Why did this have to happen?" Dr. Jack asked as he took a swig. "We're not bad people…"

"Yes we are…" Mr. Jones said bluntly. "We're horrible people…"

"No we're not!" Dr. Jack yelled as he dropped his bottle of vodka.

"You dropped your vodka…"

"I don't care about that! We're not bad people… say it…"

"We're not bad people…"

"Damn straight…." Dr. Jack said as he looked around. "Where are we?" Mr. Jones shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Dr. Jack yelled at him.

"I was following you!" Mr. Jones said defensibly. The two then heard a conversation going on.

"Ok, we need a plan to get in… any ideas?" Humphrey asked the remaining people of the group.

Everyone thought before Aaron snapped his fingers. "How about we get rid of all the Mexicans?" Humphrey then shot him an angry look.

"You keep saying that, and we tell you no!"

"Rats…" Aaron said, sure that was a great plan. The gang was then visited by Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones.

"Aaron?!" Dr. Jack asked.

"Dr. Jack! Wait, are you a robot?" Aaron asked.

"No… at least I don't think I am…" Dr. Jack touched himself on his chest before revealing he wasn't a robot.

"Who's this?" Sebastian asked.

"Long story…" Aaron told him. "Right now, we need his help…"

"Wait… what if we run into the Canadian army?"

"Canadian army? Why them?" Mr. Jones asked.

"They think we killed people up in the mountain where that tank is…" Humphrey explained. Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones were both kneeling down at this point.

"What!? How dare they!?" Dr. Jack said screamed out. "Well, we can help you. Just come by our house and…"

"Um, remember. They condemned our house just not long ago…" Mr. Jones informed Dr. Jack.

"Damn it! Shut it Kyle!" He screamed out as he knew that Kyle was probably laughing somewhere now.

"Well… we can still help you. But it's going to take some cunning action…"

"Like?"

"I don't know…" He said as everyone groaned. Back at the carrier tank, someone who hates the whole of the world has a plan that is already set in motion.


	6. If You Only Had A Mustache

"How are we going to do this?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know… for once I don't have a plan…" Humphrey said depressed.

"Well, just come with me… I have a plan…" Dr. Jack said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"You have a plan?" Humphrey asked still skeptical that he out of all people has a plan.

"Yes… and I have a plan if the army tries to get you…"

"What's this plan of yours?"

"We sneak into my house and get supplies to help us fight whatever is in that tank."

"I have supplies here if we can use it…" Aaron said motioning to his den that was full of stuff they could use. Dr. Jack's eyes widened.

"This is perfect… What's that?" He pointed to the thing that was on the ceiling.

"That's a medi-gun. It heals anyone that I point it to."

"Take that, we might need that. And what's that on your wrist?"

"A vortex manipulator. It can help us time-travel." Humphrey explained.

"We could use this. But my inventions are better." Dr. Jack gloated.

Suddenly, the group heard a truck approaching. Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones looked and saw it was the Canadian army. They covered the den's entrance with their bodies so they wouldn't see the wolves.

The truck stopped and showed an animal carrier. It held both Claudette's and Saul. The gang gasped as they saw them in there.

"Our friends are in there." Humphrey told the two humans.

"You mean the beige wolves and the white-furred one?" Dr. Jack whispered.

"Yeah, we need to get them out of there." Humphrey said. Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones then got up from the floor and started to walk to the truck. The army in the truck went to them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" An officer asked. Aaron took his medi-gun from the ceiling and tied it on his back with a rope that he had.

"We're cooking meth!" Mr. Jones exclaimed. Dr. Jack gave him and angry look. The officers looked in confusion.

"M-meth?" One of them asked. Mr. Jones nodded. The gang came from behind while they were talking they needed to get close to open the cages.

"Yep, apparently we're cooking meth…" Dr. Jack said, sweating a bit.

"Well, there's no rule against cooking meth. On your way." They were going to turn but were stopped by stopped by Dr. Jack.

"Hey! Hey! Want to hear a song?" He asked. They looked at him in confusion.

"A song?" An officer asked. They nodded. The gang tried to get closer but they might not buy this charade.

"Sure… I can hear a song…" An officer said. The others agreed. Then Mr. Jones took out his fiddle and string.

"You just had been carrying that?" Dr. Jack asked.

"You never know when you might sing." He then started to play the fiddle. It was a barn dance hoedown. Dr. Jack then started to sing.

"You men who long for love, you mustn't be in despair. There's a secret you should know, to capture the hearts of the fair. You may not have the looks, you may not have the dash, but you'll win yourself a girl if you only got a moustache! A moustache, a moustache! If you only got a moustache!"

The gang went closer as the officers were distracted. Humphrey went up and started to speak to Claudette.

"We're busting you out…" He said as he tried to open the lock.

"You may be common folk, without a hint of pride. But it may not be a pain, to make any maid into a bride. You may not have a name; you may not have the cash! But you'll make that girl your own if you only got a moustache! A moustache. A moustache! If you only got a moustache!"

Humphrey used his claw to open the lock. No use. Aaron then thought of an idea.

"Stand back…" He said as he pointed his manipulator at the lock.

"You may be big and fat, or uglier than sin. All the women shut you out; you're wondering how to get in. Well, here's my advice for how to make a splash... you can have your pick of gals if you only got a moustache! A moustache! A moustache! If you only got a moustache!"

Aaron pointed his manipulator at the lock and said, "Watch out…" He pressed. A button and the lock disintegrated. They got the cage open and they let the wolves out of it. Dr. Jack continued to sing as this happened.

"A moustache! A moustache! A moustache! Big moustaches, thick moustache, my moustache, your moustache, say the word the word moustache."

"A moustache! A moustache!" The officers sang out. They were hooked on this song.

"Now we both had said moustache…. A moustache! A moustache! If you only got a moustache!" Dr. Jack finished as Mr. Jones stopped playing. The army clapped as for a great show.

"That was amazing!" An officer said. The gang went through the forest and signaled the two humans to where they were.

"Well we have to go…" Dr. Jack said.

"Aww, so soon?" An officer asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, have fun cooking meth."

"Cooking meth? What the hell are you talking about?" Dr. Jack asked as Mr. Jones hit him.

"Oh, meth! That's right…" The officers then left in their truck and drove away. The two then went into the forest and met up with the gang.

"So where is your house?"

"Just down the way." Dr. Jack said as he pointed to where his house was.


	7. Brand New Day

The gang made their way to Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones house. They saw a board that had the word CONDEMED on it. It covered the door.

Dr. Jack took the board off the door and opened it. They went into the house and Sebastian turned on the TV. He put the news on.

"Alright… here it goes…" Dr. Jack pulled a lever and a wall containing pictures was automatically pulled away. It then revealed rows and rows of guns.

"Do you have a permit for all this?" Aaron asked as he touched a few.

"What's a permit?" Dr. Jack asked. He then took a shotgun and gave a few guns to the gang.

"Hey, we're on the news again!" Sebastian said as he pointed to the TV again.

The gang looked at the TV and watched with intent.

"_The wolves that the Canadian army had captured have escaped. Wait… I'm getting word that president Obama has a word in this. Let's hear what he has to say."_

It then showed Obama at a press conference with many cameras around him. He spoke into the microphones that were present in the stand.

"_These wolves are not enemies. They are friends of the U.S. and we will make sure that they will be protected."_

"Alright!" Aaron said as he heard this. The gang was surprised to hear this. Well, it wasn't a surprise, more as a shock that they remembered them from the tribble invasion.

"_Some people are saying that if you protect these wolves, war will break out between the U.S. and Canada." _A news reporter said.

"_Then let the war begin. Because we will protect these wolves."_

"_We are getting word that the Canadian army is backing away from finding the wolves…"_

Everyone cheered about this. They were happy about this.

"_And now they are going to war with the U.S." _

Everyone stopped cheering as they heard this. "What?" Humphrey asked as he couldn't believe his ears.

"_The Canadian Prime Minister is ordering a war between the two countries saying that if they don't give up the wolves, they are forced to go to war."_

"What?!" Humphrey asked as he still couldn't believe it. Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones grabbed their guns and started to walk out the door.

"Are you guys coming?" Dr. Jack asked. The gang had no choice. They had to get this person in the tank to be arrested so this whole thing can stop.

Back at the carrier tank, there was this man that hated the whole of the world. He wore a grey suit, he was elderly, and had white hair.

He sat in his office on the top of the tank and thought. That's what he did for a while, just think. Then a robot of Humphrey came in.

_"Mr. Mann? What are you thinking about?"_ The robotic Humphrey asked.

"Oh, it's you…" He said. "I'm just thinking if I made the right choices."

"_You've made the best decisions."_ The robotic Humphrey said with a comforting tone.

"Don't try to cheer me up." Gray Mann was his name, said. "I need to make more of a war…"

"_How?"_ The robotic Humphrey asked. Then Gray Mann began to sing. No it wasn't about the war or what he wanted to do. It was about his brother. His brother, A Wolf's Nightmare.

"This appeared as a moral dilemma. Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate. The worst of the plague that devoured humanity. It's true I was vague on the 'How?' So how can it be that you have shown me the light?"

He got up and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw a group of robots. They looked at him in confusion.

"It's a brand new day, and the sun is high. All the birds are singing that you're gonna die. How I hesitated, now I wonder why. It's a brand new day!"

He made a b-line towards his brother who was trapped in a cage. He wore a black shirt with jeans and he had a pair of sunglasses on that covered his black eyes.

There was a flashback that explained this whole ordeal. It showed A Wolf's Nightmare beating up Gray Mann. Thorough the years he tormented Gray Mann and bullied him.

Gray Mann continued to sing as this flashback was going on. He went on top of the cage and sang.

"All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive

All the crimes Incomplete, listen honestly I'll live

Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-it-all is through

Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you, who showed me the light."

He jumped off the cage and walked towards a robot Carlos. He picked him up and twirled him around.

"It's a brand new me, I've got no remorse. Now the water's rising but I know the course. I'm gonna shock the world, gonna show Bad Horse. It's a Brand New Day."

He then dropped the robotic Carlos and it fell with a thud.

"It's a brand new day, yeah the sun is high. All the angels sing, because you're gonna die. Go ahead and laugh. Yeah I'm a funny guy. Tell everyone goodbye. It's a brand new day!"

He finished singing. He was now on a table and he put his foot down onto the camera and covered the screen with a black background. It then changed to the gang walking in the forest and walking to Tony and Eve's.

"What are we doing here?" Dr. Jack asked, confused.

"We have to drop off the kids." Humphrey said. He knew this was a dangerous mission. He didn't want the kids to get hurt or God forbid, dead.

"Tony!" Aaron yelled out. He and Eve turned to see the gang. They greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, guys. Did you know that there are trucks here taking people?"

"We know…" Kate said. "We need your help. Take the kids so we can go fight these guys."

"Alright, I hope you guys know what you are doing…" Eve said as she got the kids.

"Alright, I have something in my den that might help us if one of us dies." Aaron said as he hoped that none of them died.

"Let's go…" Humphrey said.

"I hope they know what to do…" Claudette said to Saul as they left.


	8. Sound Of Medicine

The gang was at Aaron's den and they picked up a capsule-like device. They then trekked up the mountain where they were met with the tank.

The screen fades in to a shot of a dove, which then flies away from the sign while the tank's horn is heard.

The camera then fades out and in to the Gray Mann, reviewing his project on the chalkboard, when it started to shake and the lights flickering.

Dr. Jack used his crowbar to open the small door that the tank had. The camera then starts focusing on the feet of the robot army running in, with one knocking over a beer cup on the ground.

The camera soon switches to the gate of the town, slowly panning out as the Mr. Jones fires a rocket at the robots, while the gang runs to the front line.

The camera cuts to Dr. Jack, scoping-in to his sniper rifle. He has a sight of a Dr. Jack robot. The Dr. Jack robot fires an arrow through the scope which then pierces his right eye, killing him.

He falls backward while the device he picked up drops and opens its flaps.

The camera quickly cuts to the Gray Mann, as he reacts and runs to the battlefield. He starts to oversee the whole battle between the wolves and humans vs. the machines.

The camera then pans to Humphrey and Kate firing as they retreat while dodging grenades. Then, the camera switches to the robot army as two robots are taken down.

The camera soon switches back to the mercs being overwhelmed and retreating. The camera pans out to reveal Humphrey retreating with Claudette and Kate.

The camera cuts to an army of robots, lobbing grenades over the bridge. The camera then pans to reveal Claudette as she and the others run as they are being overwhelmed by grenades.

Claudette is then taken down, followed Kate. Mr. Jones screams, followed by Humphrey, as Mr. Jones is then gibbed.

The camera slows down as Humphrey flies backward by the explosive blast, with the Mr. Jones' gibbed parts falling to the floor and blood splashing.

Humphrey soon falls on the floor, as the Jones' body parts tumble past him; he catches the head while the device falls next to him. Humphrey then appears to faint.

Grey Mann, thinking that is was the end for these guys leaves and goes back to his office. But he was wrong.

The camera pans as the device soon make electrical noises; Humphrey looks at the device, as it opens up and reveals Mr. Jones hologram. Humphrey has a surprised expression while looking at the device.

The camera slows down and switches to the explosion on the bridge, revealing someone jumping off the bridge, healing the hologram. A bunch of tentacle-like beams then grab Mr. Jones' body parts.

Humphrey stares in a surprised manner as the beam takes the head away from him. Aaron was then revealed as Jones' body was pieced together, followed by a reddish-white flash.

Aaron then lands as the Mr. Jones is revived, revealing Aaron's ability to revive teammates. Kate and Claudette's hologram are revealed as the Heavy then laughs, followed by Aaron.

"Oh man!" Humphrey said still surprised at Aaron's genius.

He then screams in fear. Aaron looks behind him as a small tank turns a corner and the robots with rocket launchers filing out in front of them.

The camera pans as the robots turn towards the mercs, one by one.

"Everyone, behind me! Incoming!" Aaron yelled out as he deployed something.

The camera pans out as the robots fire rockets simultaneously at them. Mr. Jones and Humphrey take cover as Aaron faces the rocket barrage. The explosion obscures the view of the mercs.

As the smoke clears, it is revealed Aaron has deployed his shield as Claudette covers her eyes, Kate covers her mouth, Humphrey covers his ears and Mr. Jones covers his crotch.

Surprised that they are still alive, the shield fades as the mercs with the exception of Aaron pick up their weapons and prepare themselves for battle.

"This will help." Mr. Jones said. There was then mad laughter as the next scene was Aaron with the shield on and has his team pushing forward.

"Another successful procedure!" Aaron says as they have the shield to protect them.

The camera cuts to the mercs as they pushed the offences, protected by the Aaron's shield. 3 robots run into the shield but, then get blown up.

The camera pans to reveal the Humphrey and Dr. Jack from behind the group as they fist-bumped. The gang looked at the robots and saw they dropped something when they die.

Humphrey noticed this when that Dr. Jack robot died and now everyone else noticed.

"Are they dropping money?" Humphrey asked as he saw money fall out of the robots.

"Oh, yeah! They do drop money…" Aaron realized.

"This guy must be really rich…" Kate said as they continued to walk. Gray Mann looked at the TV. He saw the world crumbling.

"_Now it looks like the U.S. and Canada are at war. Who knows what will happen and… wait, I'm getting word that the Canadian prime minister's house has just been bombed."_

"Yes!" Grey Mann said as he cheered. "My plan is coming on perfectly."

"_I have more word that the white house has been bombed and….. And yes…. The Empire State Building has been taken hostage by Canadian terrorists."_

"Yes…" Gray Mann said liking what he heard.

Humphrey and the gang barged in and took over the office.

"Stop right there!" Humphrey yelled out. Gray Mann turned and saw them. He groaned.

"Why do I always leave before they come back?" He asked. "No matter. My plan is still in motion and there's nothing you can do!" He yelled as he laughed.

"Just stop!" Sebastian said with anger. "You can't go anywhere… you're trapped." Sebastian said with confidence.

"That's what you think…" He took out a small device with a button on it. He pressed it and the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Humphrey asked as the ground beneath them still shook.

"My final part of my big plan!" Grey Mann said as he went into a capsule. He then flew away in the capsule as the gang tried to get him.

But it was too late. He was gone. Humphrey slammed the floor with his paws.

"Damn it!" Humphrey yelled out. The gang then looked at the TV.

"Oh my God! Look!" Hutch said as he pointed to the TV.

"_Canada and the U.S. are at all-time low as the two countries are at war. And all because of this tank." _They showed a picture of the tank that they were in.

"_Officials have said they will take down this tank with all cost. And as for the wolves, they are still going to Canadian custody while the Americans are fighting against that." _


	9. Metro Malice

"What are we going to do?!" Hutch asked in panic. They never faced anything like this. They didn't know what to do.

"We try and find that man." Humphrey said, referring to Gray Mann.

"How? He left…" Aaron said as he tied his medi-gun to his back.

"I don't know. Let's just hope we can find him."

"Help…" A small voice said. The gang looked around for the noise and found A Wolf's Nightmare in a cage.

"Look…" Dr. Jack said as they saw the being in the cage.

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked. Maybe he was nice, just maybe…

"Don't worry about me… you have to… get Gray Mann…" He said in a strained voice. He was tired and hungry. He didn't look like he was going to make it.

He was barely alive. Then, suddenly a banging was heard as they were shocked to hear this.

"We don't have that much time… he's going to New York… Manhattan… Go…" A Wolf's Nightmare told them as he coughed up blood.

"Hold on, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones…" Humphrey said as they held on to him. "You too, Sebastian." He told him. He held on.

"They're in here!" A voice said as they barged into the room. Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch teleported to New York, Manhattan.

They looked around and saw Sebastian, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones. But where was Aaron? Humphrey's manipulator beeped.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked it up.

"Humphrey! I can't teleport! The wires are smashed…"

"_There he is!"_ A voice called out. The Canadian Army barged into the room and took Aaron hostage. They then took A Wolf's Nightmare out of the cage and handcuffed him.

"Help!" Aaron said as the transmission ended there.

"We have to go back!" Sebastian said as he tried to take Humphrey's manipulator. Humphrey pushed him away.

"No! We can't! If they find us, they'll capture us." Humphrey informed him. "We just have to do this without Aaron."

"But where are we? Is this even Manhattan?"

"We need someone who knows New York." Hutch said as they thought. They then got an idea. They knew a few people who knew New York.

"Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones… stay here… we got a plan…"

Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, and Sebastian then teleported to Jasper Park where there were Canadian officers patrolling the area. They hid in a bush.

"What are they doing?" Kate asked. Humphrey thought for a second. They then saw the army start taking random wolves in as collateral.

"I think they're taking wolves who look like us… they probably know what we look like. We have to be careful…" The gang sneaked past a few officers and ran to the den where Erik, Lilly, and Carlos were.

These three knew New York like the back of their paw. They continued to sneak as they went by the den of the three.

"Where are they?" Sebastian asked whispering.

"Right here…" Humphrey said as he led them into the den. All they could find was Erik. He appeared to be crying.

"Erik, what's wrong?" Hutch asked. Erik sniffled as he tried to control his emotions.

"The-they took them…." Erik said still crying. Humphrey knew what he was talking about. He gave a consoling paw on the back to Erik.

"I'm sorry… but look, if you want to have them again, we need your help."

Erik sniffled and agreed to come along with them. He wasn't going to let the army do anything to his friends.

"Great." Humphrey said as he pressed a few buttons on his manipulator and quickly flashed away.

"Got any threes?" Dr. Jack asked as he and Mr. Jones were playing a game with cards.

"Nope, go fish…" The gang then materialized in front of them with Erik on Humphrey's back.

"Who's the dog?" Dr. Jack asked.

"I'm Erik…" He said as they shook hands.

"Good, we need more people on our side."

Grey Mann was in his carrier tank in New York in the hills of Greenwich. He knew buying that escape pod was worth it.

"Now to watch some calming TV." He said as he turned on the TV. He put it on the news.

"…_And there were no survivors…."_ The news woman said as she quickly changed the topic. _"Now, back to the Canada and U.S. fight for war…"_

"Yes?" Gray Mann said leaning forward with anticipation.

"_They have captured the culprit behind this whole ordeal. His name is A Wolf's Nightmare…"_

"Yes! He's taking the blame! In your rat-stink face brother!" Gray Mann shouted.

"_And another one who was the wolf in the video we showed you was also captured. And…. Wait, I'm getting word that the people in the Canada are being shot one by one. They're saying if they don't give up the wolf, they'll murder each and last Canadian."_

"Oh, a small bonus…" Gray said as he laughed manically. He loved this.

"Ok, what do we know about this Gray Mann?" Humphrey asked the gang for some kind of answer.

The gang went past a broken down TV appliance store.

"We knew he pressed a button that did something…" Kate said remembering what he did back at the mountain at Jasper.

"We know that the robots run on cash." Hutch said.

"Hide!" Erik said as the U.S. army went past them they went behind the TV appliance store and saw they had many Canadians with them.

"This must be the war they said that was going on." Dr. Jack said as he watched.


	10. Manhattan Massacre

The U.S. army had many Canadians in a sort of holding. They were killing them!

"Why are they killing them?" Erik asked.

"Long story…" Kate said. "Basically, we need to get to the carrier tank before Grey's big plan in unveiled."

Suddenly metallic stomping coming from the edge of the Hudson River. The gang looked behind them and saw that robots were coming out of the water.

They then got out of their way and went behind and went into an Ice Cream Store. Humphrey looked behind them and saw one of them carrying a bomb.

"What the hell these things!?" An officer said. One officer shot the one carrying the bomb. Another robot picked up the bomb and kept going forward.

They officer ultimately ran as they didn't want to fight this robot menace.

"Let's get out of here!" An officer yelled as they left. The gang then got up the courage to destroy these metal men.

"Hey!" Humphrey yelled out. Everyone wanted him to come back into the Ice Cream Store.

"Humphrey don't!" Kate said as she tried to get him back into the store. Humphrey took his grenade launcher and started to lob grenades at the robots. A song started to play as he lobbed the grenades.

(A/N: The song is this. Listen to it while you read this part. At least from 2:40 to the end. watch?v=ekR4E4Qlf0g)

"Help me!" Humphrey yelled as he reloaded. Mr. Jones then came out with his rocket launcher and shot a rocket, falling back onto the floor on his back.

Hutch then came in and put on a helmet that he found on the floor. He then started to run at the robots with a big stick. He then jumped up and hit a robot in the head while it went down.

Kate was able to operate the turret that the U.S. army left behind. She put it to shoot the robots while she reloaded a shotgun that she found.

A rocket from the turret went and hit a group of robots. The camera then pans to Sebastian with a humongous mini-gun that he got from the U.S. army. He started to mow down the robots as a giant robot Humphrey came out of the water.

He started to shoot at it, but with no luck as it had people healing him. He continued to shoot as this giant as Dr. Jack came from behind and shot the head of the giant taking its head off.

Dr. Jack gave a two finger at the robot as it went down and crushed the robots that were healing it.

"_Oh, incoming!"_ The healers said as they were crushed.

"Now that's how it's done…" Dr. Jack said laughing. Everyone laughed with him. Dr. Jack then scoped in his sniper rifle and saw the carrier tank in the distance.

"Carrier tank over there…" Dr. Jack said as pointed to where it was. Unbeknown to them, Gray Mann was watching this rag-tag group of humans and wolves from a security camera.

"Damn it! They're here! And they are getting close… no matter… I'll just send in my special weapon." He pushed a button and that set in a motion of attack from the robots.

"That's in Greenwich!" Erik said. "Follow me. I'll show you where it is." As they walked they saw many street lamps had a speaker on it.

"Why does New York need speakers?" Mr. Jones asked.

"It's for when the end of the world comes by the robots. An announcer will come on and say what is coming."

"_Attention!"_ The speakers boomed with a female voice.

"Like that one. But there's something off about her voice." Erik said as he couldn't put his finger on it. Unknown to him, that wasn't the real announcer.

It was something that Gray Mann made up. He made up the whole speaker thing for all of New York. The female voice then spoke.

"_Alert…. A sentry buster has entered the area."_ Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Who or what was a sentry buster?

Beeping was heard behind them. They turned to see a bomb on legs. It had petals in it and beeped fast. Everyone looked at it in horror as it went to the turret that was there. Upon reaching its target, it crouches and begins beeping.

A few seconds later, it detonates in a massive explosion. A black cloud of smoke was left as the turret was destroyed. Everyone jumped out the way in time.

They coughed as the air was now contaminated with black soot. The announcer then spoke up.

"_The robots have picked up the bomb!" _ Everyone looked up and saw the cloud of soot went away. They saw the robots picking up the bomb and going forward.

"Let's deal with this and then we can go." Humphrey said as they took battle positions.

"Great, now that will keep them occupied for a bit." Gray Mann said as he saw them fighting more robots.

Aaron woke up with a grunt as he felt something around his neck.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. He then heard a German accent come from next to him.

"Well, Herr Aaron!" The voice popped up. Aaron turned and saw Dr. Sawbones.

"Oh, hey, doctor." Aaron said as he rubbed his head. "Where are we?"

"Well, it looks like a camp for the wolves of Jasper."

"Don't forget the dogs and cats of it too…" A voice popped up. This one was southern. Aaron looked over and saw Lilly and Carlos sitting in the same cage.

"And little kids…" Aaron looked over and saw Claudette with Saul.

"Why are we here?" He then felt the thing around his neck. It felt like a necklace or a collar of some sorts.

"What the hell is this?" When he said that, he was immediately shocked. "God damn it!" He was then shocked again.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked scared.

"Well, it looks like they put some sort of shock collar on you. They believe that if could you talk, which you do, they would put a shock collar on you and watch."

"Watch for what?" An officer then came in. He looked at the wolves. He spit on the ground.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Aaron told the officer.

"It speaks…" The officer spoke into the walkie-talkie he had. "I don't know if it knows curse words…"

"You better fucking get me…" He was then shocked again.

"It knows." He spoke again into the device. "You might want to come down here, Professor."


	11. Five Nights At Gray Mann's

The man known as Professor X came into the lower parts of the base to look at Aaron. He wore a gray lab suit, red suspenders, a red bow tie, and had white hair and a white beard. He was fascinated by what he saw.

"What an interesting creature. The wolf is so complex yet so simple." The professor said rubbing his chin.

"I'm not a test monkey, God damn it!" He then was shocked again.

"You just don't understand what you're in." He started to kneel down at Aaron's height.

"You know why we put that collar on you right?"

"No…" Aaron said stressed out. The professor groaned.

"I wanted to see how this collar works and see if any dirty images or curse words that a wolf can think of will be suppressed by the shock of the collar. It's only for scientific reasoning."

"Take this off, butt-fucker!" He was then shocked again.

"Sorry. I have to go now. I'm needed at the Canadian army's side." He then left with the officer. Aaron tried his best to take the collar off. No luck.

"Damn it!" Aaron yelled. He was then shocked again. Dr. Sawbones then looked at his wrist.

"Why don't you use that?" Dr. Sawbones asked as he pointed to his manipulator.

"It's not working." Aaron informed him. He looked around but found nothing he could use to get out of here.

"We need help." Aaron said. "Who here is skinny enough to slide out of the bars?"

"I am." Carlos said. He then slipped past the bars with ease and was able to get out.

"You mean you could do that and you didn't tell us?" Claudette asked angrily. Carlos shrugged.

"I didn't know when to use it." Carlos said. He then went to Aaron. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ok, we need to get out of here. Find the keys and bring them to us." Aaron ordered. Carlos tried his best to find the keys.

Meanwhile, the gang of Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, Sebastian, Dr. Jack, and Mr. Jones were fighting the robot menace. They shot and killed many robots.

They were in a circle as they shot each robot. Kate's plan was to be precise. Humphrey's plan was to be efficient.

Hutch's plan was to be swift. Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones plans were to kill all robots before they kill you.

They were doing better then what Grey was thinking. Maybe these people were worthy to fight him… just maybe…

"I don't understand… I sunk my entire fortune into a robot army that was supposed to be faster, stronger, and smarter than a combination of those idiot mercs. Days later, I'm no closer in defeating the whole of the world. Meanwhile, they are getting rich with the money that is mine!"

"_Umm, boss…" _A Carlos bot said as he went up to him. Grey turned and looked at him. _"Perhaps you can design some robots that run on something other than money."_

Gray just gave him a look. "Alas my friends, I have a plan. Our robots our all around the world. That means the people in them have money on them. I reveal…."

He took a sheet off and item. He revealed it to be the robotic hat. "Plan B!"

"_What-what is that thing?"_ The Carlos bot asked.

"Tell me Carlos-bot, what's your prime directive?"

"_Checking out wicked hot fem-bots?"_

"Your prime directive… don't make me wipe your hard drive again."

"_Kill all mercenaries sir!"_ Gray dropped the hat on the bot's head. He then asked something.

"What is it now?" He asked sinisterly.

"_Updating command line…prime directive recomposing…sell hats… sell all the hats."_

"Maybe I shouldn't put the hat software in it…" Gray said as he frowned. Back at the appliance store where the gang had made their base.

Everyone looked around and saw the dead robots on the ground. They smiled.

But they then heard something rattling. A robot got up from the floor as the mercs pointed their guns at it. It then started to sing.

"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight.

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright.

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight.

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."

Another robot came behind Humphrey and turned him around. He then waved at him.

"Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet you, are you new in town?" Another robot came up next to Humphrey and put its arm around him.

"Don't think I've seen you before; it's great to see new faces around! And if you like it, I can give a tour…"

"No I can!" The first robot said.

"I can!" The second robot said.

"…Of our enchanting wonderland, new and improved without the doors!"

All three robots then went in a line and sang this next part.

"BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY? WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?

I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!" Humphrey looked at them and gulped as they were looking at him.

"MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...

TIME TO INVESTIGATE WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!"

More robots got up and surrounded the mercs. They had bullet holes and explosion scars on them. They started to sing with the three robots.

"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight.

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."

Some robots had dislocated jaws, part of their heads missing or missing limbs. A Carlos-bot came in and stood on top of Humphrey.

"Forgive me for being suspicious,

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe"

"It's not that we don't trust you, we do!" A Humphrey-bot said.

"We love you, too." A Dr. Jack-bot said making a heart with its fingers.

"It's just that, here's at Gray Mann's army, we have a few rules." A Mr. Jones-bot sang.

"AND IF YOU BREAK THEM, WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS. WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS!"

Three robots yelled out as they surrounded Kate and scared her. An Erik-bot then stood on a rock and started to sing as the others went behind him.

"Now, you wouldn't want that,

And frankly, neither would I.

But sometimes to do some good

You've gotta be the bad guy!"

Every robot sang this next this next part and started to move slowly at the gang. They moved like zombies towards the gang. The gang back away as they did this.

"IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY, WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY,

AND WE WILL THROW A MOST ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E

FORMAL ATTIRE ID REQUIRED FOR YOU TO TAKE PART.

YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS REMOVING BEFORE WE START!"

They then stopped walking and just then, fire came out of them. They were melting from being overheated. Black smoke and fire came out of them as they sang this part.

"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight.

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright.

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight.

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight.

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright.

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight.

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night…."

The robots then fell to the floor and some blew up. The gang backed away into the appliance store to not get hit by the bits and pieces of the metal.


	12. Shadow Boxers

The announcer spoke up. "Prepare to man up…"

"For the love of…. It's been three days already. Don't they have anything better to do?" Hutch asked, still impatient about this whole robot thing.

"I know how you feel…" Humphrey said as he shoveled some cash into the fire place and watched it burn. "We killed so many robots and collected so much money. If this goes on any longer, we'll lose our dang minds."

"We need a plan on where they're going to strike next." Kate said as she looked at the map of New York.

"I'd kill to know where they're going to attack next…" Dr. Jack said as he wiped a sweat from his forehead.

"The robots are going to attack the Mann Co. facility at 20 Gravel Way at exactly thirteen hundred hours today. We will never see it coming." Mr. Jones told them. No one listened to him.

"Uh-huh. Come on, guys. We have to... wait, what was that Mr. Jones?" Kate asked as she was confused at what he said.

"Mr. Jones how do you know all that?"

"The robots told me! When I infiltrated their secret robot base last night." Mr. Jones said with a smile. Everyone just looked at him.

"When you infiltrated the…" Kate was then interrupted by Dr. Jack when he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Kate. If I may. Mr. Jones, did you infiltrate the robots secret meeting?"

"Yes."

"Ok, are we on the moon right now?"

"Yes."

"Gentlemen, I've lost several liters of blood today. I will likely die in my underwear tomorrow. I'm going home…"

"Yeah me too. Goodnight." Erik said as the two then tried to leave.

"I told you I did infiltrate their base last night!" Mr. Jones exclaimed as he stopped Dr. Jack and Erik from leaving.

"Come on, don't you trust me? We're all Americans here."

"Not really. I'm part Puerto Rican and Dr. Jack is from Australia… Oww! What was that for?" Kate asked Dr. Jack nudged her. He didn't want Mr. Jones to know he wasn't American.

"Puerto Rico, Australia, is big joke." Dr. Jack laughed. "I'm from America…"

"You and me fellow patriot. Not like that Gray Mann. He was raised by eagles… in Europe! What an idiot!"

"Show me how you infiltrated their base."

"Kate, are you braced? Because you will need to brace yourself for what I'm about to show you."

"I'm braced, show me."

"Are you sitting down? Because you should _not_ be in a comfortable bowel-emptying position for what I'm about to show you."

"I'm standing. You're looking right at me."

"Ok, but are you pregnant? Because you should not be…"

"Mr. Jones, stop being an idiot and show us…" Dr. Jack said as he pinched his nose bridge.

Mr. Jones then revealed his costume. He wore a cardboard box with plastic cups taped on the front and a coat hanger on the top.

"Beep-boop. I am a robot." Everyone gave him a glare. "Beep. Kate, don't be scared." He took the head off. "I'm not really a rob…"

"Leave it on. In fact, tape up another one. I'm coming with you."

"Fine, this plan you have, is a terrible plan." Humphrey said. "But if Kate goes I go."

"_The humans and wolves were waiting for us at the last attack sites. It's like they knew."_ An Erik bot said as the three were in the carrier tank that Grey had been hiding in.

Mr. Jones, Kate and Humphrey were in the back trying to find out what was going on. So far they found nothing.

"Hmm, and you think these security leaks are due to some kind of unknown tactical master mind?"

"_Affirmative!" _A Humphrey bot said.

"You… are all idiots. But I blame myself, because I made you."

"_All hail the maker!" _Every robot in the room said.

"Ahh, the hailing circuit. My one moment of weakness. But, for my latest creation, I replaced all that rote worshiping circuitry with raw computational power. Behold…"

He pulled out a sheet to reveal his latest robot. It was a robotic Aaron. Everyone looked at it in awe.

"May I present the smartest edition to the Gray Mann army… the Mecha-Aaron!" He said as he showed the audience the robot of Aaron.

"You may hail now…" Gray Mann said.

Everyone then said this, _"All hail the maker!"_

The robot then started to boot up. It started to scan the room. "Scanning…" It looked all around the room before exclaiming. "Humans!" He pointed to Mr. Jones, Kate and Humphrey.

"Man, I'd hate to be those humans right now…" Mr. Jones said, picking his nose.

"Humphrey?"

"Uh, I think we should run."

Meanwhile back at the Canadian army base, Carlos was trying to find the keys to the cage that Aaron and everyone was trapped in.

He went close to the stage that was placed there for the Canadian USO show. Carlos looked around and saw five men dressed in gothic clothing.

He went up to them and presented them an offer. "Hey guys, can you help me?"

"Hey, Gerard, a talking cat…" A person named Ray Toro said.

"It is a talking cat. Holy shit…" Gerard said in shock.

"Yes I can talk, but I need your help and I don't have… wait, Gerard?"

"Yes?" He asked. Carlos then made the realization. He gasped.

"You're that band that I like! 'My Chemical Romance'."

"Yes, you've heard of us?" Asked someone, aka Mikey Way.

"Yes, I've heard of you. You're famous! Man I'm so star-struck." Carlos said laughing. The gang the laughed with him.

"So what is it you need help with?" 

"I need the keys to the cages downstairs to free my friends."

"I can tell you where it is." Gerard said. Carlos then thanked him. But it did come with a price.

"But, you have to help us …" He said as Carlos almost fainted. They wanted his help?

"Of course." Carlos agreed.

"Alright, there's a person who going to get executed and we don't want that." Mikey said as he brushed his hair.

"Yeah we need your help to free him." Ray informed him.

"I can't do it by myself! I need my friends help."

The group looked at each other in doubt. They then agreed to give him the key so his friends could save the executed.


	13. Dead!

The group had just given the key to Carlos after stealing it from the professor. They had their ways of stealing.

Carlos then made it downstairs where Aaron's face lit up. He, along with the others, was overjoyed that he had the key.

"I need your help before I free you guys." Carlos said as he didn't put in the key right away. Aaron frowned.

"What is it, Carlos?" Claudette asked.

"The band that's playing the USO show upstairs wants us to free a person."

"We can do that. Who is it?" Aaron asked.

"A Wolf's Nightmare." Carlos said. Aaron frowned even more. Dr. Sawbones gulped as Claudette and Saul were confused why everyone was so down about this.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Great." Carlos said as he opened the cages. Everyone got out as Lilly and Carlos sat on Dr. Sawbones' back and Claudette and Saul sat on Aaron's back.

The USO show started as the band started to play their famous song.

"Hello, St. Louis!" Gerard yelled out in the microphone.

"This is a USO show." Ray informed him.

"Oh... Anyway, we're here and ready to play!" They then started to play.

"And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering. Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life. And if you get to heaven, I'll be here waiting, babe, did you get what you deserve?"

Gerard sang as the gang went behind the stage behind the curtains to find A Wolf's Nightmare. They sneaked around to avoid being caught. They were extra silent.

"Have you heard the news that you're dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I think they never liked you anyway. Oh take me from the hospital bed!

Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?"

Professor X looked on his pants to check for his keys. He found out that they weren't there. He gasped and ran to the basement. He saw the cages were open.

"Ack!" He said as he went back up.

"Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish, you never fell in love. Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life. And if you get to heaven, I'll be here waiting, babe. Did you get what you deserve?"

The professor then saw the gang walking through the catwalks. He went up the stairs with an aspirated look on his face.

"One, two, one two three four! LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Well come on, LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Oh motherfucker…"

"Incoming!" Carlos said as he saw the professor walking towards them. They ran away but were suddenly cornered.

"What do we do?" Lilly asked as the professor came closer. Aaron saw a rope and thought of an idea. He and Dr. Sawbones grabbed the rope and slid down the rope with the others on their back.

"I have you now…" He said as he ran.

"If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)

Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)

If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)

Then why are we laughing?"

The professor did the same thing. The gang then saw A Wolf's Nightmare in an electric chair. Aaron saw a panel with wires in it. He broke the glass and played around with the wires.

The professor came down and Aaron used the wires to shock him. He jolted as he took the wires and put it back at Aaron. The professor fell down dead. As for Aaron he felt a great amount of pain as he was shocked.

The collar on Aaron started to malfunction. It sparked and jolted as the wires came out of Aaron. He was still alive. He sighed in relief as the band finished their song.

"If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)

Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)

If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)

Then why am I dead?

DEAD!"

Everyone cheered as the band went behind the stage and saw the professor on the floor and the gang taking a deep breath from their little adventure.

"You did it!" Gerard said with a smile. He untied A Wolf's Nightmare from the chair and got him out.

"Thanks." He said with a meek smile.

"Now could you guys help us?" Aaron asked the band.

"Of course."

"There's this man who unleashed a robot army against the world and we need all the help we can get."

"We'll help as much as we can." Then screams were heard as the band and the gang looked out from behind the curtains.

It was the robots! They came from out of nowhere and started to kill everyone in the stadium. Gunshots and screams of pain were seen as every human was killed.

All those officers in the army… now dead. They had to leave.

"Let's go…" Aaron motioned for them to leave. He then heard a beeping. He looked at his wrist and saw his vortex manipulator was working again. Must've been from the electrical shock.

"In fact, hold on…" Everyone held on to Aaron and they left in a flash.

Meanwhile, Mr. Jones, Humphrey, and Kate had barely escaped the robot army that chased after them. They managed to lose them after a few feet from their base.

They came back to the base at the TV appliance store where they were met with Dr. Jack, Erik, and Sebastian.

"Any luck?" Sebastian asked.

"No, they chased us out." Kate informed him. "Thank God Humphrey and I had our vortex manipulators."

A flash of light was then seen in front of them as the other gang came back.


	14. Grave Matters

"Aaron!" Kate and Humphrey sad as they hugged him Erik looked over and saw Lilly and Carlos.

"Guys!" They also hugged. Sebastian looked up and saw the band. Great, more humans…

"Aren't you guys that band… 'My Chemical Romance'?" Dr. Jack asked. They nodded.

"We came to help you guys." Gerard said with a smile as they sat down.

"And who's this?" Sebastian asked as he motioned to A Wolf's Nightmare.

"That's A Wolf's Nightmare. He was wrongly accused of being the person behind this."

"I came to help you guys a lot. I know all of Grey Mann's secrets."

"You're close to him, aren't you?" Kate asked, curious.

"You can say that. He's my rat-stink brother…" He said with anger. Everyone nodded.

"You don't have to talk about brothers… we know a lot…" Aaron said, referring to the Devil and Death fiasco.

"Oh, right. Death needs more minions…" Humphrey said as he remembered.

"Death needs more minions? I think we've said a few times before, but we didn't know what it meant." Ray said.

"It's a long story. Better if we tell you later." Hutch then noticed the collar on Aaron's neck.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the collar.

"It's a shock collar. It shocks me every time I use a curse word. I think it's fucking stupid…" He then wasn't shocked but an electrical shock came out of his paw and hit Carlos.

"Oww!" Carlos said as he rubbed his tail in pain.

"That's not important. Right now we need help. Wolf, can you tell us anything about Grey Mann?" Humphrey asked he thought for a minute.

"Well, you can't kill him."

"Why, he's immortal?"

"No, he died and made a deal with the Devil. When he rose from the grave he was unkillable. That's what he told me…"

"So we need to talk to the Devil." Erik suggested. They then heard metallic footsteps coming from the river. They looked out the window and saw robots coming out of the water.

"We have to go…" Humphrey said as they held on and left in a flash of light. They then materialized in a factory. The lights were off and they couldn't see anything.

"Who turned off the lights?" Aaron asked. They looked on the walls for the lights. So far, no luck.

That was until Mikey found it and turned the whole factory on. What they saw wasn't pretty. Dead bodies and robot parts scattered on the floor.

"Oh, sick…" Carlos said as he felt like throwing up. For a second time, Sebastian felt like fainting.

Hutch looked around and then came up with an idea. This was a factory with big machines and everything. Maybe, just maybe…

"Hey Aaron. You're good with robots right?" Hutch asked as he nodded.

"And Dr. Jack, you too and I'm assuming Mr. Jones too?"

They nodded.

"We majored in robotics when we were in collage." Mikey said as the rest of the band agreed.

"I can create robots out of scrap." A Wolf's Nightmare said.

"Then let us make some robot suits…"

"Huh?" Everyone said. They were confused at his plan. They needed explanation.

"Think about it. If we have robot suits, we can beat more robot ass. And there's enough here to build us a few suits."

"But not enough for all of us." Gerard informed them. They then heard metallic stomping outside. Humphrey went to the door and opened it slightly.

There were robots there. A lot of them. They were patrolling to see if anyone got in their way.

Humphrey looked and saw a carrier tank. It was closer to the gang then before when they hid at the appliance store.

Maybe this is why there are more machines. Humphrey quickly closed the door as he saw a robot look at him. He gasped as he closed it.

"They are right out there." He said quietly as he didn't want to alarm the robots.

"We need to do this… it's now or never."

Everyone looked at him then at each other. Was this really up for discussion? Sure they wanted to go back to their old lives, but their army is no match for a robot army.

They needed to think it over. Meanwhile, back at the carrier tank, Gray Mann watched over the New York metropolis as the robots were killing everyone, including the Canadian Army and the U.S. army.

"My plan is better than I expected. Time to see what's on the news." He turned on the television and saw a news woman who looked stressed out. She wasn't herself.

"_Many news reporters are dead… we're trapped in this news room with no way of contacting the outside world. We can report the news because there hasn't been news... the Canadian army and U.S. army is still fighting each other from the looks of it and many robots have killed many people."_

"Amazing…"

"_I'm getting word that the white house has been bombed and…. Yes… the president was inside at the time… the president is dead? Oh my God… they killed the president… you bastards… This is Shelby Holiday… and I'm freaking out!"_ She screamed as she pulled on her hair.

"Excellent…" A robotic voice then came from behind Gray.

"_Sir, how are you today?"_ It was the Aaron bot that he unveiled just a while ago.

"I'm great. Just great. Getting stabbed ten times in the heart was the best thing that could ever happen!" He then laughed maniacally.

"_Do you need help sir with anything?"_ The Aaron bot asked.

"No, I'm fine." The Aaron bot then started to leave. "Wait!" The Aaron bot turned.

"There's one more thing. Bring me the Devil…"

"_Yes sir…"_ He then stopped for a moment as beeping tones were heard. The robot was making a call.

"Tell him, I request his presence…."


	15. A Wrench In Gears

The scene is black but just shows a simple text on it.

_It is the year 2015…_

_The machines rose from the dust of the Gravel Pits_

_The war to exterminate all life on Earth had raged for days_

_As the final battle approaches, one thing is for certain…_

_Wolf and Man need more guns to fight the machines…_

The scene then goes from black to white to a vision of a battlefield. It is zoomed in at a skull on the floor and a bird is picking at it.

Humphrey is shooting a rocket launcher at the machines as he says this.

"I'm not trapped in vicinity full of robots; you are all trapped in here with me!"

A sentry buster comes from behind him and starts to prep to explode.

"Reboot in robot Hell you tin savages!" Humphrey said as the sentry buster explodes, not killing him, but pushing him away from his position.

"Not good…" Aaron said as he was wheeling in an Aaron bot in a wheelbarrow. He passes a robot eating a human. Blood pouring out of it.

Aaron passes Dr. Sawbones who bravely goes in and starts fighting the robot horde. "I am the ubermench!" He yelled as he throws a water balloon at a robot, disabling him.

Aaron brings the robotic Aaron into the factory where we see many people building something. The used the machines in the factory to construct a robot suit that can stop this horde.

They just finished building the perfect machine. Something that will stop this war. They put the pieces together. They started with a slender body and added arms and legs and a head to protect the body that was going in it.

They use the scrap metal from the robots and erected a massive machine. It was red and in the shape of a wolf. It stood there tall as Humphrey comes back from the battlefield and goes into the machine.

He starts to control it. Humphrey then exits the factory with the massive robot suit and stumbles upon a robot. It was a Mr. Jones robot. Humphrey went up and crushed it with the mighty paw of the robot wolf.

Meanwhile, Dr. Sawbones is cornered by three robots as he appears to be bleeding out. He looks up in horror as the robots aim their guns at him. It was a Humphrey bot, a Carlos bot, and a Kate bot.

"_Bleep Bloop, maggot!" _The Humphrey bot says as Humphrey comes in from behind. Humphrey sits down at the control panel and laughs.

Back in the factory, more and more robot parts are being shipped in and the band, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones, and Aaron were still building another robotic wolf for Kate.

They finished creating this gigantic robot shaped wolf. It was blue and functioned the same as Humphrey's robot wolf but with a slight difference. This massive wolf had canons on the side of it that shot lasers.

Some robots were running away in fear as Kate was running in the robot wolf suit, shooting anything that moves. She was able to get some and she liked it.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was battling a few robots. He took a lengthy pole and struck a few robots down with it. A sentry buster tried to explode next to him but Humphrey kicked it into a robot and it exploded.

A robot Claudette flew through the air as Kate shot it. Humphrey gave her a thumb up as he said, "Good shot!"

He rocket then whizzed past the two as they looked over at what shot it. It was an upgraded tank that walked on four legs. It looked almost like a spider tank. It was painted blue with black and white stripes on it.

Kate shot at it with her lasers but it shot back and crippled Kate's robotic wolf. She got out before it then exploded. Humphrey got a horrible backlash from the explosion and experienced a machine malfunction.

We got to see from the top of the tank as it loaded two ammo packs to its weapons. It seems to be loading missiles.

We see these flying robotic heads go through the air as Humphrey comes out his state of shock and fires at the tank.

The tank then proceeds to block the incoming attack with its armor. It then goes up to Humphrey and takes a good long look at him, like some kind of wrestler at an area.

"Need some help here!" Humphrey spoke in his microphone. And help has arrived. Carlos and Erik, dressed in a red and blue robotic flight suit, come to help. It looks like the kind of flight suit the air marines would wear.

Carlos and Erik fly through the air as Dr. Jack is running for his life. A flying robotic head is chasing him as he runs through the factory. "Help!" He screams out.

Carlos, then using an energy pulse from the machine on his wrist, grabs the robotic head and throws it into the wall, breaking it. Erik, flying through the air, comes across the spider tank that has Humphrey pinned down.

The tank then smacks Humphrey's wolf suit and it goes down, disabling his suit. Erik then finds a blue tracer following him as he flies. This blue tracer is coming from the tank. It is seeking out where he is.

"Come on tough guy!" Erik said as the tank loaded its missile launcher and fired a shot.

Erik just flew in one place as Carlos came in and stopped the shot from ever hitting Erik. Carlos grabbed the missile with his energy pulse and then flew away.

Erik then got out of the way as another shot was fired at him. He then used his energy pulse to grab the right front leg of the spider tank. It then resisted and fought back by pulling away.

Erik and the tank continued to pull in opposite directions as neither of them wanted to let go. The tank then prepped again for another shot. We see on top of the tank it loading another volley of missiles.

Carlos then came down and stood on top of the tank. He laughed as we hear beeping noises. Carlos then jams the rocket he had into the tank's ammo pack. This jammed and disabled the weapon circuits.

The tank groaned as this happened and now Carlos went out and used his energy to grab the left front leg of the tank while Erik took the right front leg. Now the tank had no means of using weapons and the tank was ready to be slingshot.

Humphrey got up and looked at the beast. This was his chance. He then took the hind legs of the tank and pulled as Erik and Carlos pulled back on the front legs. We then zoom in at the tank's 'face' as it groans.

Humphrey just says one thing.

"You are dead, not big surprise…" He said as they slingshot the tank into the carrier tank's outer shell.

The tank exploded, leaving behind a chard mess of robotic parts.


	16. Robotic Boogaloo

Grey Mann was with the Devil and he was speaking to him in his office. He was not happy. Not one bit.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Gray Mann asked him.

The Devil still wore his red zoot suit and a fedora. He couldn't think of why he was here.

"No, why?" He asked Gray Mann.

"You gave me a second chance and I want to return the favor." He said in a suave voice. He felt like he wanted to repay him somehow.

"And?" The Devil asked.

"I'm going to share the world with you. Half of it will be me and my robots and the other half will be you and your demons. All I ask is that you help me conquer the world forever." Gray Mann suggested.

The Devil thought about this for a second. He thought it was tempting. "Are you sure you'll give half to me and my demons?"

"Would I lie to a friend like you?" Gray extended his arm and hand to shake. The Devil thought for a moment. He liked the idea.

"You got yourself a deal!"

"You won't forget this…" Gray Mann as he hid his other arm behind his back. He had his fingers crossed the whole time.

"Oh, I was talking to Death and he said that A Wolf's Nightmare is not dead." The Devil informed him.

"What?!" Gray Mann got up and yelled. The Devil flinched as he yelled.

"He's not dead. But I have a solution for that." The Devil said as he gloated.

"What is fantastic plan of your's?" Gray Mann calmed himself and sat down.

"If the Nightmare should ever be here and if he is killed, I will personally tell my minions to rise up out of the ground and haunt for two million years."

"Hmm, that's not bad…" Gray said as he scratched his head. "It's a deal…" They shook on it.

"You know, you're a great comrade…" The Devil said.

"And a great liar!" A voice popped up. They turned to see A Wolf's Nightmare standing there. Gray Mann gasped.

"I will dispose of you with great enthusiasm!" Gray said as he then pushed a button. Suddenly a few officers barged in and started to handcuffed Wolf.

"No!" He said in shock.

"You're wondering why they're here. I called them over. They wanted to know where the wolves were and I knew." He then chuckled a bit. Right then, the gang and band came in and saw everything.

"Look it's the wolves, arrest them!" An officer said. Right then the band known as 'My Chemical Romance' then formed a human shield around the wolves. This included Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones.

"Out of the way…" An officer said harshly.

"No." They said simply. "We're not moving…"

"No… this has gone too fucking far…" Aaron said as an electrical shock came out of his paw and hit Hutch.

"Oww!" He said as he winced in pain.

"Man this collar is so screwy…" Aaron said as he tried to take the thing off, to no avail.

"Move out of the way!" Gray Mann yelled.

"If he dies, then my army of demons will come haunt the Earth." The Devil informed them.

"Oh great, more problems…" Sebastian said.

"Now, hold up!" Humphrey yelled out. Everyone looked at him.

"I haven't slept in a while so this sound crazy. But if you want to arrest us then fine. Because you know I learned something today. It doesn't matter if you're part of a Canadian army, U.S. army, or robot army; we're still humans with feelings and no one wants to see humans go to war. So please, just think about what you're doing before you do anything harsh."

Everyone stopped and thought for a bit. An officer dropped his gun and more dropped their guns. Gray Mann stammered as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"NO!" Gray yelled out as he pulled out an officer's pistol from its holster and shot A Wolf's Nightmare three times.

"Holy shit!" Humphrey said as the blood of A Wolf's Nightmare touched the floor.

A black cloud started to form outside as demons started to come out of the floor. They went around the room of the office and started to shriek in horror.

The demons looked like small black ghosts that had sharp teeth. They circled the room as the gang and band were in shock.

"You have killed your brother. Now comes two million years of darkness."

"Oh, good job, Gray, thanks a lot…" Hutch said sarcastically.

"Now! Everyone bow down to me!" Gray Mann said as everyone started to bow down.

"Gray Mann, I'm the dark ruler, not you." The Devil said. Gary Mann scoffed and hit him over the head.

"Don't be stupid. You're better seen not heard…"

"Satan, you can't let him bully you. Do something!" Sebastian called out.

"I can't…" Gray Mann then started to laugh manically.


	17. Mountain Town Reprise-The End

"Yes, I've did it! I've won!" Gray Mann yelled out. He actually won. That son of a bitch won…

No one knew what to do. Everything was over now. Everything was done.

"Now let's build a big statue of me, right over there where that ugly wolf is standing…" Gray Mann pointed to where Aaron was standing at.

"Hey, don't call me ugly, butt-fucker…" He then shot an electrical charge at a demon and it evaporated. Aaron then saw what he did and made the connection.

"Yeah, Aaron, do it…" Humphrey said with a smile. Aaron then smiled as he started to cuss up a storm.

"Damn, shit. Respect my fucking authoritah!" He then shot out a storm of an electrical charge. He hit Gray Mann and he was pushed back.

He then fell to the floor. "Hey, you need to watch your mouth, brat…" Gray Mann said getting up. "Help me you stupid fucker!" He told the Devil.

The Devil just stood there in awe as he couldn't believe what this wolf was doing. Aaron then spoke up again.

"Dog shit taco!" He yelled as he shot another electrical charge at Gray. He fell down with a grunt.

"Quick Satan, do something!"

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"I don't know; think of something you uncle fucker!" He yelled. The Devil was getting sick of him calling him names. He didn't like it one bit. Aaron spoke up again.

"Try this on for size… blood-drenched frozen tampon Popsicle!" He shot another electrical charge at him while he was on the floor. An unbelievable amount of pain was felt by Gray.

"Hey, buddy. I know I was mean before, but don't worry, I can change!" The Devil gasped as he looked at Aaron. Aaron smiled.

"Ok…" Everyone gasped. "Not…." Aaron took a deep breath as he was about to say a plethora of cuss words.

"Fuck, shit, cock, ass, titties, boner, bitch, muff, pussy, cunt, butthole, Barbra Streisand!" Aaron shot a huge charge at Gray and he was pushed back into his desk. He was now on the floor and in a lot of pain.

"What are you waiting for bitch, destroy him!" Gray told the Devil. He looked at Aaron and Aaron looked at him.

"Come on you weak, stupid cum-bucket, save me!" He pushed his last button.

"That's it!" The Devil opened a crack on the floor that led straight to Hell. He picked up Gray and proceeded to throw him down the endless chasm.

"I had have had enough of you!" Gray Mann screamed as he went down the endless chasm.

"AHHH! Help!" He screamed as he was then impaled on a jagged rock. He finally died. The Devil sighed.

"I knew he wasn't going to let me have half of the world… I always knew…. He made me feel unsure if I should trust him."

The Devil turned and looked at Aaron. "I owe it all to you…" He told Aaron. "Just make any wish you want and I will grant it." Aaron thought for a moment. He then thought of something.

"I wish that everything was back to normal, before this horrible war."

"Ok, but I need that of an immortal's soul to reverse this."

"What does that mean?" Hutch asked.

"I need to reap the soul of an immortal which means I need an immortal person to die for everything to go back to normal. You don't know anyone who happens to be immortal?"

"I'll do it…" Aaron said. Everyone gasped. He wasn't serious, was he? This was madness.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Aaron?" Mikey asked. "That means you would die."

"I know. I think I lived too long. And you know I had fun with you guys." He turned to Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, and Sebastian. "All these adventures, all of my dreams fulfilled. I think it's time for me to go. Go and help others for one last time."

"Alright, I'll pull my minions back and wipe out any robots from this Earth." The Devil said with a sigh.

"Feel free to visit us anytime you want Mr. Satan!" Mr. Jones said with a smile.

"I just might do that…" He replied with a smile.

"Thanks Aaron." Kate said. "Thanks for dying for us…" Aaron turned and looked at the gang tearfully.

"Goodbye you guys…" Everyone waved as he disappeared. Everything then turned back to normal in a white flash. Everyone and I mean everyone, ended up in Jasper Park.

"I'm alive!" Captain Tweak said as he gasped alive. The Canadian army and the U.S. army people that died ended up in Jasper. They gasped alive.

A Wolf's Nightmare gasped alive and looked around. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked as someone helped him up. It was Obama who helped him up. Obama took a megaphone from Captain Tweak and spoke.

"Everyone! Listen!" Every man and wolf listened. "I hereby decree that Canada and the U.S. are not at war anymore!" Everyone cheered. Obama then started to sing.

"Everything worked out. What a happy end! Americans and Canadians are friends again." Americans and Canadians shook hands as they were at peace. Obama then sang again.

"So let's all join hands and knock oppression down!"

"Good Lordy, I'm found!" A choir of people said as Claudette and Saul walked by them. The screen pans from right to left as this happens.

"Don't you know our little lives are now complete?" They sang as they ran past the American and Canadians.

"Cause a Wolf's Nightmare is sweet." A group of people sang as they were next to him.

"Super sweet!" Humphrey said. Everyone who was there grabbed hands and paws.

"Thank God we live in this quiet, little, pissant…"

"Redneck…" Gray Man said still impaled and shaking his fist. It then goes back to a shot of A Wolf's Nightmare singing and then it pans out.

It shows everyone from the series. From Jesus, the well-dressed man, Brody, Winston, Garth, Lilly, the leprechauns, The Nightmare, Jacob, James, the vampires Damien, Sara, Erin, Jamie and William, Sharon, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones, My Chemical Romance, the creation, the Slenderman, a Silent, Elizabeth, the sextuplets, Monty, Solomon, Obama, both Claudette's, Saul, Erik, Lilly, Carlos, Captain Lavender as a random person, Captain Tweak, Dr. Sawbones, the Devil, Death, Erik the wolf, Raymond, Benton Tarantella, Errol, Marcel, Paddy, the alien king, Zak the pyromaniac, Derek, Humphrey's mom Abigail, Joey, the cannibal, and Santa. They sing this next bit.

"Podunk, jerkwater, greenhorn, one-horse, mud-hole, peckerwood, right-wing, whistle-stop, hobnail, truck-driving, old-fashioned, hayseed, inbred, unkempt, out-of-date, out-of-touch, white-trash…"

"Kick-ass!" Humphrey, Hutch, Kate, and Sebastian say as they were the last one the camera saw.

"Moooooountaaaain toooooown!" Everyone sang. They then looked up and saw something flying through the sky.

"Look!" Hutch said as he pointed. It was Aaron. He was flying through the air and being ascended into heaven.

Everyone waved at him as he went into heaven. Two angels came in and put a couple of wings on Aaron and a halo. He then flies through the air and goes into the camera turning it black.

"_**Thanks for 100 episodes. If you liked this then review and favorite me and the story. I never thought I'd get up to 100 stories. My initial plan was just to write one season and that's it. But I had to go and write more and I absolutely loved it. What am I going to do with myself you may ask? Well, if you have a television and if you're on the news or HBO channel, think of me when you see the show called "Graveyard Howl". That's right, I made a television show. That's my dream. It's what I made when I was in 7**__**th**__** grade and I'm in my 11**__**th**__** year. Anyway, I had fun with this but like I said before I had to hang up my tie. I'd like to thank many people for this including those who supported me. Dawn Walker Wolf, Alexander, Delta Jake, Arom1 and many more… I like to thank all of you guys for reading my stories, which is basically about a quiet, little mountain town and the craziness that happens in it. And who knows, I might come back to do another 100 episodes. Again, thanks…"**_

The End… for now…. Seriously, it's the end…. for now… damn it! It really is the end… pootis…


	18. Bloopers

_Hello, I'm A Wolf's Nightmare. This is an extra piece for you. These are the bloopers and outtakes of Alpha and Omega "Wolf VS Machine." So sit back and enjoy._

The scene turns from black to a mountain. It then turns to a waterfall as the scene pans to the Jasper Park sign. As this happens, a song starts to play. Humphrey comes out of his den and starts to sing.

"There's a bunch of birds in the sky. And some deer's just went running by." He sang as deer ran by. Humphrey then comes across a log with snow on it.

He picks up the snow and throws it above as he sings this next bit.

"Oh, the snow's pure and white on the earth rich and brown. Just another Sunday morning in my quiet mountain town!"

Every wolf came out of their dens as Humphrey was at the Jasper Park sign. They waved at Humphrey as Humphrey walked through the forest with everyone's smiling faces.

"The sun is shining and the grass is green, under the 3 feet of the snow I mean. This is a day when it's hard to wear a frooowwwwn!"

Humphrey starts to cough at that point. His voice wasn't meant to go that high. "Aurgh… Damn it… *Cough*" The crew and Humphrey started to laugh at this.

The camera moves back and reveals a painted backdrop of Jasper. "You ok, sweetie?" Kate asked him.

"I'll be fine…. Aurgh… cough…"

"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please

Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)."

Dr. Jack sung as he was playing his guitar. Mr. Jones was playing the drums. They were rocking out in their house that was not too far from Jasper Park.

"Love game intuitions play the cards with Spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart…"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh." Both of them sang.

Dr. Jack did a split but heard a crack. He writhed in pain for a second as he laughed. "I think I pulled something."

"You ok?" Mr. Jones asked. He nodded as he got up holding his back. He then cracked his back and he felt better.

"Badda Bing!" Dr. Jack said as his spine around.

"We found a robotic head in your yard by a person who wants to remain anonymous…"

"Damn it! Kyle!" He yelled out as he pushed the men away as the man, Kyle, was behind his window looking at them.

When he noticed that Dr. Jack was yelling at him, he closed the window drapes.

"Look, he poops in my yard…. Go condemn his house!"

"No, we have to condemn this…. Ha ha ha! Sorry… sorry…" The man said as he couldn't control his laughter.

"Are you laughing at the poop thing?" Dr. Jack asked laughing with him. He nodded.

"You guys come back!" Aaron told the gang. The gang consisted of Humphrey, Hutch, Kate, and Claudette.

"We have to find out what this is!" Humphrey said as they went closer to the tank.

"But…" Aaron started when he fell over and sprained his paw. "Fucking shit!"

"Aaron?" Kate asked. "What happened?"

"I fell… my paw hurts…" Humphrey and Claudette helped him up. A man came in with the first aid. He started to wrap his paw up.

Sebastian gasped. "You need me?" He asked innocently. Humphrey nodded. Sebastian gasped again and hugged him.

"Ok, getting a little weird…" Humphrey said as he tried to get him off of himself. Humphrey started to giggle as this happened.

"Sorry… sorry… I couldn't hold it… ha ha ha!" He laughed as Sebastian and everyone laughed with him.

"Goddamn it Humphrey…." Aaron said laughing.

"Ok, we need a plan to get in… any ideas?" Humphrey asked the remaining people of the group.

Everyone thought before Aaron snapped his fingers. "How about we get rid of all the Mexicans?" Humphrey then shot him an angry look.

"You keep saying that, and we tell you…" Humphrey couldn't finish as Aaron was smiling. Humphrey stopped and smiled and suppressed his laughter. They both laughed.

"_We're burning daylight. If we could move along…" _A person said offstage.

"Ok, sorry… sorry…" Aaron said.

Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones were standing in the forest as they were waiting for the camera man to come back with the film.

Dr. Jack was holding a bottle of vodka as Mr. Jones was looking on his phone. Dr. Jack turned and started to ask him a question.

"Did you find that song?" He asked.

"Damn it, not the right song…" Mr. Jones said.

"It should be in YouTube."

"I looked there…"

"Well, what about… wait what?" Dr. Jack turned his head up and towards the camera crew. They were talking to them.

"_It's time… Action!"_ A man said as Mr. Jones put his phone away and they started to act.

"You men who long for love, you mustn't be in despair. There's a secret you should know, to capture the hearts of the fair. You may not have the looks, you may not have the dash, but you'll win… um… damn it… sorry I just forgot the lyrics." Dr. Jack said as Mr. Jones stopped playing.

"That was amazing!" An officer said. The gang went through the forest and signaled the two humans to where they were.

"Well we have to go…" Dr. Jack said.

"Aww, so soon?" An officer asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, have fun cooking meth."

"Cooking meth? What the hell are you talking about?" Dr. Jack asked as Mr. Jones hit him.

"Don't hit me!" Dr. Jack yelled as he was about to slap him.

"_Cut!"_ Dr. Jack looked up and remembered that he wasn't supposed to yell at Mr. Jones.

"Sorry… forgot what to say." Dr. Jack put up his hands.

"_You've made the best dec…." _ The robotic Humphrey stopped as his jaw dropped off the hinge.

"_Cut!"_ A person said. Someone came over and put the jaw back in its hinge. Gray Mann looked at the robot and sighed.

"This is what we're working with? What garbage…." He laughed.

Humphrey and the gang barged in and took over the office.

"Stop right there!" Humphrey yelled out. Gray Mann turned and saw them. He groaned.

"Why do I always leave before they come back?" He asked. "No matter. My plan is still in motion and there's nothing you can do!" He yelled as he laughed.

"Just stop!" Sebastian said with anger. "You can't go anywhere… you're trapped." Sebastian said with confidence.

"That's what you think…" He took out a small device with a button on it. He pressed it and the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Humphrey asked as the ground beneath them still shook.

"My final part of my big plan!" Gray Mann said as nothing happened. Humphrey and the gang stood there as they saw that nothing happened.

"My final part of my big plan is halted because no one bothered to check the capsule…" He laughed. Everyone smiled and laughed a little.

"I wanted to see how this collar works and see if any dirty images or curse words that a wolf can think of will be suppressed by the shock of the collar. It's only for scientific reasoning."

"Take this off, butt-fucker!" Aaron wasn't shocked that time. He looked around and saw that it wasn't working anymore.

"Really? I think this is broken." Aaron said as a stagehand came in and screwed in a bolt. Aaron was then shocked.

"Ow! Man that hurts!" Aaron yelled in pain.

"We need a plan on where they're going to strike next." Kate said as she looked at the map of New York.

"I'd kill to know where they're going to attack next…" Dr. Jack said as he wiped a sweat from his forehead.

"The robots are going to attack the Mann Co. facility at 20 Gravel Way at exactly thirteen hundred hours today. We will never see it coming." Mr. Jones told them. No one listened to him.

"Uh-huh. Come on, guys. We have to... wait, what was that Mr. Jones?" Kate asked as she was confused at what he said.

"Mr. Jones how do you know all that?"

"The robots told me! When I infiltrated their secret robot base last night." Mr. Jones said with a smile. Everyone just looked at him.

"When you infiltrated the…" Kate was then interrupted by Dr. Jack when he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Kate. If I may. Mr. Jones, did you infiltrate the robots secret meeting?"

"Yes."

"Ok, are we on the moon right now?"

"Yes."

Dr. jack stopped as he looked at Mr. Jones in a comical way. They both smiled and started to laugh a bit.

"Kate, are you braced? Because you will need to brace yourself for what I'm about to show you."

"I'm braced, show me."

"Are you sitting down? Because you should _not_ be in a comfortable bowel-emptying position for what I'm about to show you."

"I'm standing. You're looking right at me."

"Ok, but are you pregnant? Because you should not be…"

"Mr. Jones, God damn it..." Dr. Jack laughed as the others laughed.

The scene then goes from black to white to a vision of a battlefield. It is zoomed in at a skull on the floor and a bird is picking at it.

Humphrey is shooting a rocket launcher at the machines as he says this.

"I'm not trapped in vicinity full of robots; you are all trapped in here with me!"

A sentry buster comes from behind him and starts to prep to explode.

"Reboot in robot Hell you tin savages!" Humphrey said as the sentry buster malfunctions and fells down the stairs. Humphrey turns and facepalms.

Humphrey, Kate, Hutch and Aaron stood in Jasper as Aaron says this. "Thanks for watching our blooper reel. We'll see you again very soon. Maybe next year. So stick around for that."


End file.
